Second Chance AKA the biggest waste of time in my life
by W69DL0RD420
Summary: After Luffy and the Straw Hats reach Raftel and the One Piece the Navy uses a Buster Call on Raftel. Everyone Luffy cares about is killed in the attack and as a result, Luffy commits suicide by eating another devil fruit, however, the Sea Devil lets him restart life, except not everything is not the same This is bad I kept it for laughs, but I am working on a GOOD similar story.


**Prologue**

* * *

**Just a quick note, I am sorry for any inconveniences with the publishing date. I didn't realize that posting this without this first chapter was a dick move, and thank you to all who left a review and informed me, as creating this without the first chapter was just a spur of the moment decision, and I meant no harm. Anyways onto the first chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Raftel**

Luffy sat atop the peak of the highest mountain on Raftel as he tried to process what the fuck happened that led to this shit-show.

'We got here all of us... Zoro beat Mihawk in a duel... Nami started mapping out the dimensions of Raftel... Usopp finally pronounced himself a brave warrior of the sea... Sanji found the All-Blue... Chopper had found antidotes for every disease he could identify... Robin found the Rio Poneglyph and learned the void century... The thousand Sunny had completed Franky's dream... Brook reunited with Laboon (due to the power of the One Piece)... Jinbe had successfully united the Fishman and Humans... and I, I had become the king of pirates...'

'and yet here I am — the sole survivor. The only one left. All my Nakama gone, and nothing to do... ya know what fuck it, maybe there is an after-life...'

Luffy's gaze dropped down to the orange fruit wavy fruit that was growing from a tree.

'First Ace, and then Sabo...'

"... So why not me" Luffy finished his thought aloud and gulped down the fruit in one bite.

**Hell**

Luffy opened his eyes only to be met with a blinding light and immediately shut them.

"Where the fuck I am," he said aloud as he slowly opened his eyes once more.

"Greetings Mugiwara, welcome to hell" A deep voice boomed

"And who are you supposed to be? The devil" Luffy questioned almost cracking a smile.

"You're correct, however, I have something special for you..." The Devil spoke and grinned maniacally

"I am what you humans also call the Sea Devil, the force the prevents devil fruit users from swimming because I disprove of humans having devil fruits, but that's a load of bullshit thought up by some primitive apes that roamed around in loincloths a millennia ago. I don't care that humans have devil fruits, in fact, it's helpful to me because I have a dream, which I'm sure you can relate to, which is to possess all the devil fruits, making me the strongest being."

"So you want the Gomu Gomu no Mi?" Luffy asked trying to get over with the boring exposition

"Well yes but not exactly," The Sea Devil said "When I was created I ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi, giving me control over all water and also making me a water devil, or Sea Devil as they call me. After getting a taste to this power I wanted more and me being a devil and not a puny runt like you allows me to have more than one fruit in my system, so I decided to paralyze all devil fruit users that come in contact with water so I can drown and eventually take all the fruits of users who drowned. The problem was after death a devil fruit is reborn as the closest fruit and I think Hell is in the Earth's core, but lucky for me-"

"Wait so if the whole paralysis thing didn't work out why didn't you change it back?"

"I didn't change it back because it was a permanent change but going back to what I was saying. Lucky for me every once in a while some idiot dies by eating a second Devil fruit, and for some unknown reason both fruits fight for control over the persons genes and they both stay inside the body after death, allowing for me to collect both, so what will you trade for the Gomu Gomu no Mi and the Mera Mera no Mi?"

"I don't want anything everyone I cared about was killed, and I already achieved my dream along with dying," Luffy responded in a casual tone

"I'm sure you want something, how about this I'll give you another shot at life, you could call it a second chance"

* * *

**One Piece: a Second Chance, coming soon to a theater near you. Pretty bad right? I probably should've been studying instead, but I accidentally messed up with releasing this story too early and this is just a compensation gift, as I was going to write this a week later, but if you have any meaningful feedback please post it bellow, as this is my first story. And also feel free criticize my ass for making a god damn anime fanfiction, but you're the real fool for reading it. I hope you enjoyed and I plan to do one chapter a week, but it all depends on how this goes.**


End file.
